marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Thanos is an intergalactic conqueror. At some point in time, he became the ruler of the other-dimensional Chitauri race and had a daughter named Nebula. He would later murder Gamora's family in front of her, and subsequently took her in as his "adopted" daughter. He gave modifications to both Gamora and Nebula and trained them as assassins. He sought to find the Infinity Stones — ancient artifacts of immense power. He made a deal with the Frost Giant and exiled Asgardian prince Loki through his intermediary, the Other, to acquire the Tesseract, one of the stones, in exchange for an army of Chitauri with which Loki could conquer Earth. Using the power of the Tesseract, Loki opened a wormhole in the sky of New York City, from which Thanos deployed the army of Chitauri warriors whom the Asgardian commanded in an attack. But Loki's plans failed when both the Asgardian and the Chitauri were beaten back by the Avengers. The Avenger Iron Man then redirected a nuclear missile, sending it into the wormhole and nearly killing himself in the process. The nuclear missile detonated near the Chitauri base, destroying it and the Chitauri on the other side of the wormhole. When the Other reported on the defeat, announcing that humans were too "unruly" and to try to conquer them would be to "court death," Thanos only grinned with anticipation of things to come. After the Kree Empire and the Xandarian signed a peace treaty, ending their long war, the Kree Ronan the Accuser and his battalion defected from the Kree army and attacked numerous Xandarian outposts. Thanos and Ronan made a deal, where Ronan would deliver him the mysterious Orb of Morag — which, unbeknownst to Ronan, contained another Infinity Stone — and Thanos would use it to destroy Xandar for him. Thanos also sent Gamora and Nebula to aid Ronan, but this plan was jeopardized when Gamora turned against them. Thanos then summoned both Ronan and Nebula to Sanctuary, where the Kree laid out his grievances against Gamora's betrayal before killing the Other out of annoyance. When asked to take the matter seriously, Thanos twisted his throne around, derisively labeling Ronan a "pouty child" who alienated his favourite daughter. He reminded that he would honour their agreement, but threatened to "bathe the starways in his blood" if he failed to retrieve the Orb. Ronan, having acquired the Orb, discovered its contents and decided to use the stone to destroy Xandar himself; then go after Thanos. Nebula would also betray Thanos in favor of siding with Ronan. Ronan's betrayal resulted in him being killed by the newly-assembled Guardians of the Galaxy and the stone being left in the custody of the Xandarian Nova Corps. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Space Throne: | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Damion Poitier makes a cameo appearance as Thanos at the end of Marvel's The Avengers. Poitier was credited as "Man #1" in order to keep the appearance of Thanos as a secret even if the full cast list was seen before the movie. Josh Brolin provided the voice for Thanos in the film Guardians of the Galaxy, following Kevin Feige's confirmation of the character's appearance in the film as a "mastermind." Sean Gunn stood in for Thanos on set.James Gunn Reveals His Brother’s Roles in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Brolin returned to voice Thanos in a cameo role in a mid-credits scene in Avengers: Age of Ultron. :* Thanos is one of a few characters who are played by different actors in Marvel Cinematic Universe. The others are Bruce Banner, Howard Stark, James Rhodes and Fandral. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Avengers Villains Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Villains